1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch apparatus using conical roller one-way clutches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rolling one-way clutch using conical rollers is known from Japanese Patent Publication No. 46-21126, for example. This rolling one-way clutch includes an inner ring defining a conical outside surface, and an outer ring defining a conical inside surface. The two rings are supported to be rotatable on a single main axis. Rollers are arranged between the conical surfaces of the two rings for rolling about axes not parallel to the main axis. When a relative rotation occurs between the inner and outer rings, drive is transmitted between the two rings provided that the rotation is in a predetermined direction. If the rotation is in the opposite direction, the inner and outer rings are allowed to rotate relative to each other.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-51129 discloses a different rolling one-way clutch. In this publication, drive transmission through the one-way clutch is broken by axially sliding an inner ring having rollers to disengage the rollers from an outer ring. Thus, this known apparatus selectively produces a state to act as a one-way clutch, i.e. a state for transmitting drive only in one direction, and a state to completely break drive transmission in both directions.